Mission Reports
by JoTracy123
Summary: A series of Mission Reports from the OS series. starting with Trapped in the sky. Will try and write these daily if I can
1. Chapter 1

_**Mission Reports**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Trapped in the sky**_

 _ **In Virgil's point a view**_

After I arrived at the danger zone Scott had everything under control. He had contracted the Fire Flash. With it being our first mission, I was kind of nervous. I didn't know what was going to happen here, but I know that lives were depending on me. I did think that because of this being our first mission that nothing could go wrong. How wrong was I?

At least I managed to save a few life's plus the Fire Flash. After it all was over Scott did nothing but laugh about how I had turned upside down. Once he had calmed down he helped me back on my feet again and never left my side until we got home to the island.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Mission Reports**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Pit of Peril**_

 _ **(In Scott's point a view**_ )

It was one of these days where we had everything done and then John calls in to say that there might be a mission for us. Dad had put me on standby in case we were needed. When we got the call from John to say that they wanted our help, I headed out there to assess the situation. Once I knew who I needed and what was needed. I made the call to base asking for Brains to come along with Virgil on this one.

After Virgil had arrived I joined them in TB2 to try and work out a plan of getting these guys out. Its just as well Virgil knows his history because I didn't have a clue what Brains was on about. Virgil had gone down into the pit to place the chargers. While he was doing that I took The Mole down to go after Virgil. Once we got the all clear Brains let the chargers blow.

Once that was done Virgil got the recovery vehicles to pull the sidewinder out from the pit. When Virgil had them rescued he headed home with Brains while I stayed behind to talk to one of them that came around.


	3. Chapter 3

Mission report

Terror In New York City

(In Scott's point a view)

The first mission went well, Virgil had done a really good job with the Firefly. Once we had wrapped everything up Virgil had headed off home ahead of me, While I was on my way home I noticed Ned and Joe were trying to take photos. So, I ended up chasing them in TB1, in a way I still feel bad for not being there when Virg got shot down like that. It couldn't be helped.

As soon as I caught up with Virgil, I stayed with him the whole way till he was down. It took us a couple of hours to get TB2 back into her hanger, while all this was happening Tin-Tin and Brains had seen to Virgil. If I am honest I blame myself for what happened to Virgil. If I hadn't been chasing Ned Cook, then that would have been me and not Virgil.

It was a couple of days later, I still feel bad, but Virgil reassured me that everything was fine and that we just had one of these days. We were watching TV when we saw Ned and Jo get buried by the Empire State Building, at the time I wasn't thinking and told Dad that we needed to get TB2 there right away. I had forgotten that she was out of commission. Dad had sent me off in TB1, While Virgil had come up with the idea to call the Sentinel to put us back into Action.

Once I arrived I asked who was in charge and told them to send breathing equipment down to them while we waited on Gordon and TB4 getting there. It took Gordon 24 hours to get there so I had to keep them talking and alive. Once Gordon was a few minutes behind I told Ned and Joe to start swimming to Gordon. We made sure that both got to a hospital, I made my way home and The Sentinel came back to get Gordon, I would have liked to be a fly on the wall during that journey back. I am sure Gordon would have had a few words to say to them about shooting Virgil out of the sky like that. Little did we know a few weeks later we were at his TV show for a night out.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Mission Report**_

 _ **Day of Disaster**_

 _ **(In Gordon's point a view)**_

It had been very quiet for us on the island, Brains had gone to Lady Penelope's to watch some sort of Rocket take off. As always it didn't take long for something to go wrong, Brains had called John not long after a bridge had clashed trapping three men in the rocket under the ocean. Once we had got to the danger zone Virgil had dropped the pod and I had launched TB4.

When I was down there, Brains was there wanting to help us out. To tell you the truth we could have done without Scott on this one, but don't tell Scott I told you that. I had to clear everything away from the rocket to get access to it, Virgil gave me a hand with clearing it. After that was done Brains told me to fire missiles to free the rocket. Then after I done that Virgil picked the three men up with the grabs and the mission was completed


End file.
